Intruder
by cherishthesewords
Summary: Tohru Honda is left home alone for the evening when burglars break into Shigure's house. What will happen to Tohru? Much more lies beneath this simple robbery. "Why Miss Honda? Why did we leave you here alone?" tears brimmed his eyes..."
1. Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own or intend to own any of the Fruits Basket's characters._

 ** _Author's_** _**note** : This is my first attempt at fan fiction! I have loved reading fanfic for a long time and thought that I might finally give it a go myself. My story is inspired by both the manga and anime of Fruits Basket. Please R&R, I would really appreciate your feedback. My first chapter is quite short but I assure you they get longer, would love to know if I should keep going with it. _

_Thanks everyone, and I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"I really don't like to leave you alone like this Miss Honda, are you sure you will be alright?" Yuki asked again looking down at Tohru.

"Yup! I'll be just fine. I promise I'll call Hanajima or Uo to come over if I feel scared," beamed Tohru. "Besides it's not often that Akito asks you all to gather at Sohma house."

"True. But that stupid cat doesn't have to leave you alone as well."

"Hey! I already arranged to have dinner with Master tonight before Akito made his plans, stupid rat!"

"Really you two, we need to be going. Tohru if you do need us please just call the main house and we will come back as soon as possible." Shigure reassured her.

"Don't worry about me! I'll be tough and hold down the fort!" cheered Tohru.

"Haha well if you're sure. We should be back not long after dinner, otherwise please don't wait up for us."

"Goodbye Miss Honda."

"Seeya Tohru."

"Goodnight Tohru."

"Bye," smiled Tohru giving them a big wave from the door.

'

'

Tohru hummed to herself as she made dinner with cold leftovers from the fridge.

 _I wonder what Akito talks to the 12ishi about when he gathers them together like this. It has happened a few times now but I haven't been brave enough to ask Yuki or Shigure what it is about. But that is probably prying into something I shouldn't know_.

Tohru made her way to the sitting room and switched on the television. Making sure the photo of her mum was also facing the TV as well.

'

'

Nothing very interesting was playing on the television that night. Tohru had finished her meal and was leaning on the table, eyes slightly drooped, ready for sleep.

'

'

Two men, clad in black eyed the silent Sohma house from the far side of the garden. They noted only the light of the sitting room and a room upstairs to be on. They had waited patiently for a few hours, watching as three men left the house earlier in the evening, leaving just the small girl behind. Removing a crowbar from a large duffel bag and passing it to the other, the first man nodded and made his way for the back door.

'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A slight scraping noise alerted Tohru into a more awake position. She paused a moment waiting to hear something more. When nothing else could be heard she thought nothing of it and looked back to the television.

The nearby clock indicated a late hour.

 _Oh! I really should go to bed. Shigure did tell me not to wait up. I do hope they don't mind… it might worry them if I fall asleep at the table. Hopefully they will be home soon anyway._

Picking her dishes up from the table she turned to the kitchen when the back door slid open.

A large man in black stood before Tohru. His face was covered but his eyes narrowed in on the slight girl.

Gasping Tohru dropped the dishes she was holding, smashing them loudly on the floor. The intruder, angered by the amount of noise the girl caused made no hesitation in rushing towards her.

"Ah! W…who are you? What do you wan-"

He struck her hard across the face as he came into range with the back of his hand, sending Tohru to the ground.

Tohru's vision clouded with the pain, force and shock. His strong hand came down to cling around her neck, getting tighter, pulling Tohru to her feet.

"Please! Please sto-" she tried to choke out.

Another blow sent her to the ground again. Tohru raised her head looking towards the door to escape but faltered in horror, watching as a second man entered the house. The first man bent down to look at her.

Tohru could see one of the plates she had dropped was in reach, hurriedly she grabbed it and swung it into the man's head as he went to grab her again. It shattered, the jagged edge cutting into Tohru's hand.

"You right little bitch!" he yelled grasping the side of his head where the plate had impacted, staggering backwards.

The second intruder ran forwards roughly pulling Tohru to her feet. "Wanna play tough do you sweetheart?" he asked holding Tohru's arms behind her. Tohru struggled against him, his grasp only tightening.

The other straightened up removing the hand from his head. "Right now bitch! Where are the valuables?"

"I…I don't know! Please just take anything, take what you want!"

"Liar!" he yelled back at her sending a punch straight to her side. Tohru cried out in pain. Something had broken, she had heard the sickening sound. Nausea added to her pain.

"I…I don't know… please!"

"Tell us!" He sent another punch into her abdomen. Tohru lost her breath this time. She went weak in the man's arms and he let her drop to the ground. "You're not very smart are you sweetheart?" he spat down at her, watching the small girl struggle to take in air.

"Ple…ase b-believe me! J…just take any…thing!" Tohru struggled to even say.

He grabbed Tohru by the hair, an evil grin spreading across his face. He threw her across the floor.

Blinded by pain Tohru couldn't avoid or brace herself against landing full impact on the shards of the plates. One sliced her across the cheek, another deep into her arm and leg.

It was too much.

Tohru couldn't raise herself...pain seared all over her body.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Ah well it certainly was a pleasant evening to walk home in," sighed Shigure.

"Yes, the stars look especially bright tonight," replied Yuki.

Shigure, Yuki and Kyo were making their way home in the warm evening air accompanied by the summer sound of crickets and a light breeze in the trees.

"No they don't, they just look the same as always," grumbled Kyo.

"It really is a shame you're too stupid to notice. I thought you would, seeing as you waste all your time on the roof, stupid cat."

"Stupid r-"

A loud crash cut Kyo short.

Shigure, Yuki and Kyo suddenly looked to the house just ahead.

"What… was that?" asked Shigure.

"Probably Tohru being her clumsy self, it's dangerous leaving her alone," muttered Kyo.

Another loud crash.

"She's not that clumsy," noted Yuki.

The sounds of raised voices followed.

They looked to each other in alarm and without another word the three of them ran for the house.

'

'

"Tohru!" someone cried from outside.

The two men had pulled Tohru into a kneeling position when they both turned suddenly to where the cry had come from. The first man, grabbing the filled duffle bag made for the back door, the second, letting go of Tohru's hair, left close behind.

The outside door to the sitting room slid open to reveal Kyo.

"Tohru? Tohru!" seeing the sight of her, Kyo rushed to Tohru when he heard another bang. Looking up he saw the two figures running in the distance. Anger overcome him as he took off after them.

Yuki came in close behind Kyo. "Miss Honda? Miss Honda! What happened? Miss Honda!"

Tohru had fallen forwards onto her hands. Arms shaking she watched as blood trickled down her wrist.

"Miss Honda?" Yuki came to kneel by her side. With a firm grasp he grabbed Tohru's shoulders, gently letting her fall onto his lap. He gasped upon seeing her face, bruising and a cut adorned her pale cheek, her eyes did not meet his.

"I…I I'm sorry," whispered Tohru.

Tears wept down Tohru's face as her eyes finally met Yuki's.

The pain became unbearable, sending Tohru into a state of darkness.

"What's happened?" Shigure finally coming to the door. "Tohru!"

"Call Hatori!"

"Now!" yelled Yuki as Shigure hesitated before running to the phone.

'

'

"Ha-san?"

"Yes, Shigure, what? It's late and I'm busy."

"Oh you're so mean! Don't you want to hear from your favourite cousin?" wined the dog, Hatori noted something was off, his voice wasn't as cheery as it usually was.

"Shigure, tell me why you called or I will hang up on you," threatened the doctor.

"It's… Tohru, she's been injured…badly by the looks of things," Shigure returned to a serious tone, hesitation and concern flooded his voice which impacted Hatori.

There was a pause at the other end of the phone before Shigure heard the receiver slam down.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Hatori's car came to a sudden stop on the gravel outside Shigure's house.

Coming through the open door Hatori saw the mess of the room…including blood, he felt his stomach drop. He looked further to see Yuki, Tohru's unconscious head resting in his lap. Shigure held blood soaked wadding to her arm and leg.

Taking off his jacket and kneeling down, Hatori, assessed the visible damage and Tohru's shallow breathing.

"How long has she been unconscious?"

"Just after we got here… right before we called you." Yuki answered.

Nodding Hatori indicated for Shigure to move out of the way, checking the seriousness of the gashes.

After wrapping the wadding in place Hatori gingerly picked Tohru up.

She had a quick intake of breath through the movement. Pain.

"Yuki, grab my bag and take me to her room. Shigure, there's an emergency oxygen kit in the trunk of my car, get it." Shigure's and Yuki's eyes caught each other in alarm as they followed Hatori's instructions. Shigure left the room as Yuki watched Hatori wondering if he would transform while carrying Honda-san.

'

'

Yuki and Shigure sat at the table as Kyo paced the room in silence, waiting.

They all looked up upon hearing Hatori's footsteps come down the stairs.

"How is she?" asked Yuki, getting to his feet.

"She's unconscious still. I've given her some morphine and tended to her cuts but the damage is extensive," reported Hatori tersely.

Yuki sat back down in a sense of defeat looking at the floor.

"She has sustained severe bruising to her face, neck, torso and arms. The cut on her face is only minor but her arm, leg and hand needed stitches. She has also fractured a few ribs, possibly broken," Hatori informed them bluntly before sighing and sitting down.

Shigure hung his head. "To attack our poor Tohru like that."

"Those bastards," whispered Kyo.

"What exactly happened?" inquired Hatori lighting a cigarette.

"We believe she was attacked by burglars. As you can see the place is a mess but I don't know if anything is missing, I haven't bothered to look yet. Kyo-kun took after them but they had a vehicle waiting," said Shigure

"What did they look like?"

"I don't know! They were wearing black and I only saw the backs of them," the cat snapped, his anger rising as he paced in the corner of the room.

"Mm. Shigure, I will need to stay the night. If Tohru worsens I will need to take her to the hospital."

"Of course."

"If you'll excuse me I need to call the main house and let Akito know I will be staying here for tonight," said Hatori as he got to his feet with a tired effort.

"A…are you going to tell Akito what has happened to Miss Honda?" Yuki asked in an almost emotionless whisper.

"No, not tonight," and with that Hatori left them room.

'

'

"How's Tohru?" asked Kyo as he rubbed his eyes.

"Her breathing wasn't great through the night. Hatori is looking her over now," replied Yuki who looked exhausted.

Kyo and Shigure didn't look much better. All not getting much sleep.

 _Ring ring. Ring ring._

"I'll get it, again," Shigure stood and left the room.

"Again?"

"Yes. Hatori told Momiji who I guess has told a few of the others, they've all called to see how Honda-san is," replied Yuki, his voice flat from exhaustion. "Would you mind making some tea?"

"Why would I make you tea? Stupid rat."

"Because I watched over Honda-san all night," he sighed, in no mood for a fight.

"Oh. Well don't ever ask again," Kyo snapped quietly as he headed for the kitchen.

'

'

"Hatori, lunch is down stairs if you would like some? Don't worry it's take-out, Shigure or I didn't cook it. I'll watch Miss Honda for a while."

"Thanks. Any changes let me know."

"Of course," nodded Yuki.

Hatori paused at the door. "I'm going to go and get some more supplies from the main house later. If she gets worse suddenly call an ambulance immediately."

Yuki just quietly looked back, nodding again. Hatori assessed Tohru a final time with his eyes before leaving the room.

Yuki's gaze drifted between the open window and Tohru. His stomach becoming sickeningly empty every time Tohru shifted or sighed. Her face was white, breathing shallow and laboured and a small crease of pain across her brow. The oxygen seemed to be helping, her breathing had been even shallower before Hatori arrived last night.

"I'm so sorry Miss Honda. We should never have left you alone in the house by yourself." Yuki gently picked up her uninjured hand and held it. _What if we had been later?_ Yuki continued to think to himself. The image of Tohru shaking and bloody from the night before swept across his mind. "No!" Yuki shut his eyes to block out the image.

"Why Miss Honda? Why did we leave you here alone?" Tears brimmed his eyes.

'

'

"Hari-san, I didn't realise you had left the house," commented Shigure as Hatori came through the front door.

"I went back to the main house to grab some more supplies."

Shigure frowned as he eyed the IV stand Hatori was holding. "Does Akito know about what happened?"

"I told her when I went back to the main house just now. I said I would make sure Tohru was in a stable condition before going back."

"I bet she wasn't too pleased about that."

"Quite. But I still have a duty as a doctor."

Hatori came in to find Yuki still sitting beside Tohru's bed, gently stroking the top of her hand. He put the IV stand down in front of Yuki, startling him slightly.

"So that is what you meant by more supplies. Wouldn't it be better to just take her to the hospital?"

"This will help to stabilise her. I have to be back at the main house tonight. For now she should be alright and I will get her chest x-rayed when she is awake," Hatori informed Yuki as he pulled a drip line and needle from his bag.

After setting up the IV Hatori checked Tohru's pulse and turned down the oxygen slightly. "Where is Kyo?"

"Sulking on the roof I imagine," spat Yuki.

"We do all deal with grief in different ways," Shigure murmured from the doorway.

* * *

 _Stay tuned, more chapters to come! Please give a review if you are enjoying this or have any suggestions, thanks!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was getting late in the evening, Hatori watched over Tohru while the others had dinner downstairs.

A sense of guilt loomed around Hatori which he didn't understand or could shake. _I've tended to many of Akito's victims and others without feeling anything,_ " he thought to himself. _Why…why do I feel so much pain when seeing young Tohru like this?..._ His mind paused before going on. _For two men to attack a young girl like this though… is just… sickening._

Tohru's breathing had begun to steady. Noticing the time Hatori sighed to himself. He adjusted the mask on Tohru's face and began to pack up his bag. Checking her vitals a last time he made for the door.

"H…Hatori?"

Hatori spun around to see Tohru weakly looking at him. Pain and confusion washed over her pale face, he quickly noticed the signs of panic about to set in.

"Tohru, it's alright. How are you feeling?" he reassured her and sat back down.

"Where…where's my mum?"

Hatori leaned back struck by the question. He quickly scanned the room. Seeing the picture on the bedside table. "Just here," he replied turning the picture towards her.

Tohru's eyes fixed themselves on the picture, her lip trembling slightly.

"Are you in any pain?"

Slowly and stiffly she nodded.

"I'm going to give you some morphine and a sedative to help you sleep. I'll come back tomorrow and we will go to the hospital to get some X-rays."

Tohru nodded again. She didn't understand, she couldn't think, so she just nodded.

'

'

"Tohru woke up," Hatori announced calmly as he entered the sitting room.

Yuki and Kyo both stood at the news.

"She's sleeping now. I've given her some morphine and a sedative. I'll come back in the morning and take her to get X-rays. One of you will need to watch her through the night. I don't want her left unattended just yet," Hatori continued as he made his way to the front door.

"You're not staying for dinner, Hari?" asked Shigure.

"No. I need to get back to the main house, Akito is waiting."

Shigure watched as Hatori closed the door behind him. _He really looks exhausted_.

"I'll watch her tonight," Kyo grunted as he made his way to the stairs.

'

'

Kyo woke to the sound of Tohru's door sliding open. His eyes finding it difficult to adjust to the morning sun.

"Well you don't make a very good nurse do you, stupid cat?" Yuki sneered.

"Shut up you damn rat! I've been awake all night!"

"I heard your snores from my room. It's a wonder Miss Honda got any rest at all."

"I told you to shut up!"

"What- Ahh!" Their argument had woken Tohru but the sudden movement to sit up made her bend over her knees in pain.

"Ah!"

"Miss Honda!"

Yuki and Kyo both froze in a panic.

"Slow breaths Tohru," Hatori advised as he entered the room. Kyo, suddenly embarrassed moved out of Hatori's way, realising he had heard them arguing.

Placing a hand on her back, Hatori gently laid Tohru back down and watched until her breathing settled.

"Better. Now. How are you feeling?"

"I…I feel… heavy," Tohru eventually managed, her eyes half open, weak.

Hatori settled himself on the edge of her bed. He began by gently pressing her cheek to which Tohru winced at the pain. He then moved to her arm and hand where he unwound the bandages, checking for inflammation under the padding before binding them back up again. He also raised her chin slightly, assessing the bruising around her neck.

Yuki watched from the doorway, a small sense of guilty anger crossing him each time Tohru flinched at Hatori's touch.

The doctor then moved back the bed covers to assess the stitching on her leg. Kyo and Yuki looked away bright faced and embarrassed as Hatori uncovered Tohru, both wishing they had left the room.

Kyo's temper rose, unable to avoid catching a glance at the heavy bandaging around Tohru's chest.

Hatori had found and redressed Tohru in a sleeping yukata on the first night, thankfully Shigure found the situation too serious to make any awkward comments.

"How badly does your chest and side hurt?" he asked suddenly looking back at her gaze.

"Oh, um it doesn't," she stammered.

"I don't believe you. You just sat up quiet quickly and with a great deal of pain. Where does it hurt the most?" Hatori asked again.

Tohru slowly moved her hand and rested it on her lower left side.

"Mm. I'm going to take you to the hospital now for some X-rays. Then you can come back here, depending on the damage. Yuki if you could grab my bag."

With silent motions Hatori detached the IV and removed her oxygen mask. He then moved back the bed covers further and picked Tohru up, her cheeks barely turned pink beneath her pale pallor.

Kyo and Yuki watched from the front porch as Hatori and Tohru drove away, feeling nothing but helpless.

* * *

 _Let me know what you think. I'm starting to wonder if I should keep going or not? Happy to hear some ideas and suggestions, thanks for reading everyone_!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Yuki tossed and turned in his bed. Sleep was evading him.

 _Hatori had come home just before lunch that day with Tohru. Taking her back upstairs he gave her another sedative. He informed them that two of her ribs were broken and she would need to be careful not to damage herself further. Tohru was going to need time and rest to recover._

"Please no!" Yuki heard a desperate cry. Sitting up suddenly he wondered if he was just dreaming through exhaustion.

"Please don't!" she screamed again.

It wasn't a dream.

Yuki ran for Tohru's room.

Throwing the door open Yuki found Tohru bent over sobbing into her knees. "Miss Honda! What's going on!?"

"I…I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. It seemed so real," she sobbed, her frame shaking.

"You had a nightmare," Yuki sighed in slight relief. He came over to Tohru, sitting beside her he gently placed a hand on her back. "Miss Honda, I'm the one who should apologise. We left you alone. We…were the ones who didn't protect you."

Tohru didn't reply, she just continued to quietly sob.

"Tohru! What's wrong!?" yelled Kyo slamming into the door as he came running down the hall.

"Nothing you stupid cat, she had a nightmare."

"Oh…"

"Tohru? Tohru, are you in pain?" asked Shigure as he appeared in the door next, he was still wearing his grey yukata and had his glasses on.

"She had a nightmare," replied Yuki, noting that Shigure obviously couldn't sleep either and had probably been sitting in his study.

A crease of concern passed over Shigure's face as he made his way to Tohru's side.

"Tohru, did you hurt yourself? Are you in pain?" Shigure asked again.

Tohru didn't reply, taking in small sharp breaths as she cried. Shigure stood and left the room, heading for the phone downstairs.

'

'

"I'm sorry Hatori, I'm so stupid causing you all this trouble," gasped Tohru, trying to calm herself.

"You're not stupid," snapped Kyo behind Hatori.

"And you don't need to apologise. Tell me. Does your side hurt more than it did earlier today?"

"No…no."

"Your nightmare. Was it fiction or something real? The sedative may have caused a hallucination."

"I…I was being attacked again… by… t-those men," Tohru managed, not being able to look at any of them.

An unsettling glance passed between Hatori and Shigure.

'

'

Hatori had given Tohru another sedative and was sitting smoking with Shigure in his study. Kyo and Yuki had both gone back to bed. It was the early hours of the morning and the two friends sat in silence for a long time.

"I didn't know you kept an IV at the main house, Hari?" Shigure finally broke the silence.

Hatori a little perplexed by the question he turned to Shigure. "I have extra equipment at the main house for emergencies."

Shigure nodded in understanding, taking another long draft of his cigarette.

"I have been wondering… and I believe it has crossed your mind too," Hatori began. Shigure looked at him carefully… he knew what was coming next.

"I don't know if I should say it."

"Go on, Hari."

"I can't help wondering if… Akito was behind Tohru's attack…"

"Mm...," Shigure paused for a while before going on.

"You are right. I have been wondering that myself," the dog agreed. _It all seemed to fit. All the zodiac members called to Akito's side. The main house would be aware of Kyo's comings and goings from the dojo. Knowing when Tohru would be left alone._

"Her nightmare concerns me," commented the doctor.

"It concerns me also. If she has reoccurring horrors of that night… and Akito finds out. It will give him very good reason to have her memories erased," Shigure murmured with a darker tone.

Hatori's head snapped in the dog's direction, slightly shocked that he had come to this conclusion. It annoyed him that he doubted his friend's intelligence more than he should do.

"Then let us hope for the best," Hatori concluded, trying not to think of the worst as he lifted his cigarette again.

* * *

 _I hate to beg but... please, please, please review! I really want to know what you think! Thanks everyone!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"T-Tohru! Ah! Should you be up!?" Kyo exclaimed, almost running into her in the sitting room.

She had been confined to her bed for the past five days, doctor's orders. Shigure, Yuki and Kyo had been managing to fend for themselves around the house.

Hatori had come around each evening after dinner to check on Tohru, giving her painkillers and sedatives to prevent the nightmares. He advised them to let her sleep as much as possible and prevent any chance of her developing a fever. Hatori had also asked the rest of the Sohma family not to visit yet, just in case they asked her about the attack. He was afraid the recollection might hinder her recovery.

"It's okay, Kyo. I feel fine."

"I dunno… I feel like it's too soon, I should probably call Hatori."

"Tohru, you're up! _Oh our delicate flower has overcome pain and hardship, unable to stay away from my presence for too long! Resistance is futile as she must bring the shining light that is her charm back to my soul!_ " fluttered Shigure, waving his arms about for extra dramatic effect.

"Why do you have to say weird shit like that?"

Tohru blushed a light pink, her complexion still pale.

"You shouldn't let him say stuff like that!" snapped the cat.

"Oh…well…can I get anyone lunch?" Tohru changing the subject.

"Tohru, please. Just take it easy for today. You're not going to recover properly if you push yourself," Shigure warned, returning to a soft serious tone. "I'll make you a deal. We won't call Hatori till this evening if you promise just to take it easy, okay?"

"Oh…o-okay," Tohru succumbed and gingerly lowered herself down at the table.

"I can, y'know, get you something if you want?" Kyo asked

"Oh, no, I really don't want to be any more trouble than I already have been. You've all been taking such good care of me this week," Tohru objected, getting quieter the longer she spoke.

Kyo was actually almost relieved to hear that. It had been too long since hearing her apologetic tone and protests to help. She had just accepted everyone's assistance in silence the last few days without even uttering a ' _sorry, for making you worry'_ or ' _oh no I don't want to be any trouble_!' It worried him how weak her spirit seemed.

 _Ayame had come with Hatori one evening at his request, giving the zealous snake strict instructions not to ask any questions. Ayame tried not to show his concern for Tohru. Keeping surprisingly quiet and his voice serious, he helped to wash Tohru's hair and tie it into a spiral bun she could sleep in, before leaving Hatori to rewrap the bandages around her torso. The only thing she said was a quiet, "thank you, Ayame-san," without even making eye contact._

"You've gotta eat something! I'm gonna make us lunch," Kyo stated heading into the kitchen.

It was then that Tohru was left alone. Shigure had gone back to the study, his editor ringing him this morning, hysterical he hadn't written anything for the past few days.

Tohru looked around the room…here…where the intruders had…. Her eyes made their way to points around the room. _She had dropped the plates… there…. and been restrained by the other man, who had thrown her…there._ It was then that she noticed some of the matting on the floor was new. _Where she had landed on the broken plates_. Tohru let out a small gasp as she realised that the matting was replaced because it had been stained. Stained with her blood. She tried to hold back the tears, shutting her eyes again.

"Miss Honda! How are you?" Yuki came into the sitting room behind her. "I've just been out to the secret base and the strawberries are almost ready." He hoped that this news would make her happy.

"Oh really! That's wonderful!" Tohru replied not sounding as cheerful as she hoped she would.

"How are you feeling?" Yuki asked sitting down beside her at the table.

"Well, I felt good enough to get up today but Shigure-san said I have to rest still."

"Mm," Yuki made a sound in agreement. "I have to go to the shops soon to pick up some things for the base. Is there anything you would like while I am out?" He bent his head slightly trying to make eye contact with her.

"Oh no, really I'm okay," Tohru replied shaking her head.

Giving her one of his sweet smiles, Yuki got up and went upstairs to get changed. _He wondered if he should have said something more. He didn't know what else to say, unsure what might upset her. Hatori had been very clear about not asking any questions._

"Here," Kyo startled Tohru placing a tray of tea down in front of her. "I thought you might like some tea," he continued with his usual frustrated tone, which Tohru knew as trying to be nice.

"Thank you, Kyo," she looked up trying to give him one of her goofy smiles. Kyo was glad she was smiling but couldn't help noticing the cut across her cheek and the remanence of the bruising. He touched his fist every so lightly on the top of her head before heading back into the kitchen.

'

'

"Ah! Hari! What a surprise!" exclaimed Shigure as he greeted the doctor on the front porch the same as every other evening that week.

"You really are a fool sometimes," Hatori replied coldly removing his shoes.

"Hey!" the two cousin's looked up to see a girl dressed in a mourning outfit and another with long blonde hair coming towards them.

Hatori looked to Shigure. "These are two of Tohru's friends," he answered greeting them with a bow as they came closer. "Saki-chan and Arisa-chan, if I'm not mistaken?"

"That's right!" snapped Uo. "Where's Tohru? She hasn't been at school all week and neither has the Prince or Orange Top and every time we ring, one of you said she would call us back. What's going on!?"

"I'm sorry we didn't introduce ourselves properly, how rude of us," announced Hana. "I am Saki Hanajima and this is Arisa Uotani, best friends of Tohru Honda" she went on indicating to the other girl who looked like a raging bull before bowing formally to Hatori.

Taken slightly aback by the two girls' personalities Hatori stood up. "Nice to meet you, I am Hatori Sohma, the Sohma family doctor," he said returning the introduction.

"Doctor? Is Tohru ill?" Hana questioned looking back at Shigure, he began to break a slight sweat under the unusual girl's stare.

"Ah… well technically…" Shigure's voice turned to its awkward high pitched tone, he was made really quite nervous by the two girls.

"I'm sorry that you were not told sooner but it was best for her recovery that few people saw her while she rested," Hatori informed them taking over for Shigure.

"What!?" Arisa exploded. "Tohru's been sick and you thought it best not to tell us! How is that meant to make her feel better!? We're practically family! We want to see her now!"

"She hasn't been sick so much as she was injured in an attack," Hatori reverting to his emotionless blunt manner.

"What?" this time Arisa's reaction was a whisper, barely audible. Shock.

"Who's making all this noise out here?" yelled Kyo sliding open the front door and coming out onto the porch. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Arisa.

"What did you do, Orange Top!?" yelled Arisa taking a step towards Kyo.

"What? What are you going on about, Yankee?"

"Arisa, could I ask that you calm down and let me explain," Shigure stepped in raising a hand to her. Uo stopped, shocked by the serious tone the novelist took, stepping back to stand at Hana's side.

"Tohru was attacked by two burglars that broke into our house. They injured her quite badly and Hari-san here has been taking care of her along with Kyo, Yuki and myself. No one else has been to see her. It is going to take time for her to recover from her injuries but she is going to be alright."

Hatori and Kyo both looked at Shigure, slightly surprised by his speech.

"Oh," Arisa had calmed down and was looking at the ground.

"Why was Tohru home alone?" asked Hana, her gaze surveying the three Sohmas.

Kyo, Shigure and Hatori all felt their stomachs drop, none of them replied.

Arisa looked up at the three of them, tears of anger running down her face in realisation. _They weren't here to protect Tohru and neither was she_. Anger and guilt mixed inside of her as she thought about how they had all let Tohru down.

The silence continued a little longer as the saddening guilt swept around.

"So can we see her?" she finally asked, looking up.

"When I think she has recovered enough, I will make sure you are the first to know," replied Hatori, the hint of the slightest smile across his face. He admired how much these girls cared for Tohru.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Who was outside, Kyo?" asked Tohru as he, Shigure and Hatori came inside.

"Eh, those scary friends of yours Yankee and Electric Girl."

"Ah! Uo and Hana are here!?" exclaimed Tohru. She got up through her excitement but was slowed by her injuries, trying to hide her winces of pain from the three Sohmas, the stiches in her leg giving her the most trouble.

"You have not recovered enough to see them yet, Tohru. You've been up long enough for today. I want you to go back to bed now and rest. Kyo, see that she makes it upstairs and I will be up in a minute," Hatori instructed.

Kyo threw a suspicious glance at Hatori but decided to do what was best for Tohru and went to help her back upstairs.

Tohru tried not to show how upset she was by these orders, glancing at the door where her two best friends had been moments before.

When they had left the room Hatori turned to Shigure.

"Shigure, I think it is time she talked about what happened."

"Ah," was all Shigure could say.

"And I think you are the one to talk with her about it."

"I see," Shigure looked to his feet in contemplation. "When?"

"I'll examine her now and administer some painkillers, I don't like how much effort getting up took her just now," Hatori thought out loud. "After dinner I think would be best, I can administer a sedative. But I hope that won't be needed. I've informed the main house that I won't be home tonight so you can both take as much time as you need," he finished.

Shigure just nodded in return.

'

'

"Tohru? Have you finished your dinner?" Shigure asked knocking on her door as he came in.

"Ah, yes. Thank you, Shigure," she replied looking down at the tray on her lap. Shigure noticed she really hadn't eaten much at all.

"I'll take this to the kitchen and then come sit with you until you fall asleep, alright?"

"O…okay."

Shigure left the room with his emotions pulling at him. He was about to make his little Tohru relive something very painful.

He knew it had to be done but he was still going to hate himself for it.

'

'

"How are you feeling then, Tohru?" Shigure started after settling himself in a chair next to Tohru's bed.

"I…uh. Well… okay. I haven't had much pain with the medicine Hatori-san has been giving me. But…but the pills he gives me to sleep. I'm so tired at the end of the day, I'm not sure I need them. They make me feel really…heavy."

Shigure was surprised at how open she was being. He then realised this was the first time anyone had really talked to her properly in a while. The past week had just been visits from Hatori or one of them keeping an eye on her while she slept.

"You know, your hair is looking lovely. I know Aaya did it a few days ago but it is still looking very nice." _Ah! Here she was getting right to the point and you go and change the subject! You idiot, Shigure!_ He thought, giving himself a mental slap to the face.

"Oh ah, thank you. I should really thank Ayame-san properly next time I see him," Tohru said aloud thinking back to when the snake had come, casting her eyes to the night sky outside her window.

Shigure smiled and nodded. _Just ask her! There isn't going to be an easy way. Just ask her!_

"Tohru," Shigure gentled his tone and moved to sit on the edge of her bed. He paused a moment contemplating his words. "Would… would you like to tell me about the night you were attacked?" _There he had said it!_ But his stomach felt empty at the sight of the Tohru's face.

Tohru was silent, looking down at her hands in her lap. She still had a bandage around her right hand. The image of the plate smashing across the intruders head flashed across her mind. Tears began to drop onto her hands and she continued to look down.

"I…I was so scared," she started.

Shigure relaxed slightly with relief, it was a problem so many had had before. He had seen it, heard it, experienced it around Sohma house. So many….too afraid to talk. He wasn't entirely sure what he was going to do if she had said _No_.

"It… happened so fast. B…but it lasted so long," she continued through small sobs. "I was about to go to bed because you told me not to wait up. I…I picked up the plates when h…he...," she hesitated, fear took hold.

"It's alright Tohru, they are not here now and no one is going to hurt you," Shigure soothed her, placing a hand on her shoulder and rubbing it gently.

Still looking down at her hands Tohru took a few breaths.

"He came in through the back door. H…he didn't say anything, I dropped the plates and he j…just... just hit me."

Shigure leant back, shock across his face before containing himself in case Tohru looked up.

"He grabbed my throat," she stuttered lifting a hand to the base of her neck, where the bruising was still visible.

"I…I tried…I wanted to get away. I hit him with one of the plates…but a second man came in and held me. That's when they started asking if we had anything valuable. I…d-didn't know….b-but he just kept hitting me," Tohru finally broke down in uncontrollable gasps.

Shigure softly took her shoulders and gently rested her head on his chest. Her hands moved up and held the front of his yukata in a comforting grasp as she continued to cry.

"I was so g-glad when Kyo came through the d-door. I… I… it hurt so much," her cry deepened as she leaned further into Shigure. He looked down at the top of her head, his eyes watering slightly.

"I'm so sorry, Tohru. I…will never forgive myself for leaving you here alone," he said quietly, the pain clear in his voice.

Hearing her say this. Hearing her say she was glad to have them come and save her from the pain. It struck his heart like he didn't expect. It hurt. It hurt him to see her like this. But… he knew…talking about it… although it hurt. Would help. Would heal.

"B…but they stole your things, they… they took you zodiac set," she cried into his chest.

"Tohru, Tohru, Tohru," he chided her with a chuckle, a sudden change to his thoughts. "Nothing in this house is more important than or as precious as you are. I don't care what they took as long as you are going to be alright," Shigure whispered, looking down at the top of her head. He was amazed at how much she still thought about others even after going through so much.

"I'm going to get Hatori now, just to make sure you are alright. But I will come back and stay with you until you fall asleep, just like I said."

"…okay," Tohru sniffed, releasing the front of his yukata she padded her tears away with her bandaged hand.

She didn't know it but she had longed to cry like this since the attack, longed to cry with someone, longed to let go of the fear.

Helping her lie down Shigure pulled the bed covers over Tohru and went to get Hatori.

'

'

"So?"

"None of the younger Zodiac members have been to see her."

"Hatori?"

"Has been around to see her each night and is staying there tonight, like he said."

"Playing the good doctor and Shigure?"

"He hasn't left the house much. Just into the garden a few times."

"and…what do you know of Tohru Honda's condition?"

"She looks to be improving, I believe I saw her walking around the house for the first time today… but she didn't look steady on her feet."

"So…she has taken a while to recover physically… good. Keep me informed."

"Yes, Akito."

'

'

"Tohru, Shigure told me you don't like the sleeping pills however I think it best you take them, just for tonight," Hatori gently informed her, placing a glass of water on the bedside table.

She nodded and with his help sat up to take the medicine.

"Good. Alright I'll see you tomorrow," he gave her the most gentle smile and left the room, leaving Shigure behind to sit with Tohru.

Tohru had already closed her eyes but Shigure knew she wouldn't be asleep just yet. He sat there thinking of his Zodiac set. Funny. It was the one thing he hadn't noticed missing.

"Shigure?"

"Mm," he replied looking down at Tohru who still had her eyes closed.

"Thank you," she sighed deeply and he knew then she had fallen asleep.

'

'

* * *

 _FIN! (Well not quite!)_

 _Thanks everyone for reading! Please review, would love to hear your thoughts, ideas and feedback!_

 _ **Keep a lookout for the sequel to this -**_ **Repercussions !**


	9. Update

**_Firstly would just like to say a HUGE thank you to everyone who reviewed Intruder, I would like to give you all a mention:_**

 ** _Special mention for my first ever reviewer:_** Blue Raging Fire111

Megan844

James Birdsong

XSpicyCharizard

Lychiis

CaptiveRaven

.902

Anime England

 ** _Thank you all so much!_**

 ** _Secondly the first chapter of REPERCUSSIONS has just been uploaded so please R &R! Thank you everyone! _**


End file.
